Dewey and Webby's Winter Day Together
by DoraeDoramiChan2019
Summary: When winter arises in Duckburg during the holiday season, Dewey and Webby both decide to head out to have some fun together out in the snow! (A Debbigail/Dewey X Webby story.)
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan story of the 2017 DuckTales reboot created by Disney.**

 **I don't own the characters, locations, and rights to DuckTales in general.**

 **(Though I wish I did...)**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this.**

It was a snowy day in Duckberg, and various citizens were getting ready for Christmas.

McDuck Manor wasn't all too busy on snowy days, but two young ducklings were all pumped up for the holidays.

Of course I'm talking about Dewey 'Dewford' Duck and Webby 'Webbigail' Vanderquack.

How were they doing on this time of year?

I'll just shut up now and let you see.

Inside the manor, Dewey and Webby woke up bright and early, looking outside the windows to see the sight of snowflakes slowly decending to the ground.

They were planning on dominating the snowy day all to themselves, without Huey and Louie to tease them for what they had in store.

Webby's eyes sparkled in delight and wonder as she said, "Oh my gosh, the snow looks so pretty! I can't wait to bulid snow forts, dungeons, dragons, dinosaurs, and-"

Her excitement was cut off by Dewey, who put his hand to her beak and said, "Don't worry. I'll be their by your side to give you the best day out in the snow!"

Webby simply nodded as she slowly moved Dewey's hand away from her beak and flushed red in the face.

She had feelings towards the blue clothed triplet and wanted to give him a gift for all of his help.

But she didn't know what to do for him, even though he had already planned half of the day for them.

Thankfully, she was lucky that she didn't have to tell him about her feelings, because he felt the same way too.

"So are you ready to sneak outside in the snow or what?" Dewey asked as she was daydreaming about their possible activites together in the snow.

She snapped out of her dreams, and the two of them put on their winter attire, so that they wouldn't freeze outside.

And so, the young couple's day in the snow begins upon their exit from the manor.

 **Will it go as planned or will it crash and burn?**

 **Tell me what you have in mind for a seperate activity for Dewey and Webby to do together in the snow for one day?**

 **NOTE: This'll be an 7 chapter story, while my Romantic Feelings one shot was only two chapters long. (Inconsistent, right? Sorry...)**

 **Anyways, hope to see you in the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Lessons from Dewey

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story takes place a few months after the events of my previous Debbigail fanfiction, Romantic Feelings.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter** **of Snowy Day!**

 **A quick s** **houtout to Cartoonlover233 (a female user) and Mastershipmaker on Tumblr, by the way! Check them out if you want to meet some of the coolest friends on the internet!**

Dewey wanted to start off slowly with Webby for their day together in the snow, so he wanted to show her what she can do with snow outside.

They were both walking near some buildings covered in snow, and there was various markets for Christmas ornaments, stockings, presents, and other stuff to get.

He looked over to Webby, who was fascinated by the sight of people celebrating Christmas together as a family.

She looked over to a young couple, underneath a mistletoe on top of a window, kissing together romantically.

Her face turned red watching the young couple's activity, and she decided to start a conversation with her boyfriend instead by asking him a question.

"So...what do you have in mind for today, Dewford?"

He smiled and said, "I'm going to show what you can do with snow in the wintertime, Webs! Come along and follow me to a nearby open field full of snow!"

He grabbed her hand and ran to a nearby field, covered with a blanket of snow, thanks to the snowy atmosphere around the young ducks.

Webby scooped up some snow and asked, "What can we do with frozen water and ice?"

Dewey chuckled as he scooped up some snow himself and said, "We could make snowballs, bulid a snowman, and make snow angels! The possibilities depend on the imagination, my dear!"

He created a snowball using his hands to mold the snow into a snowball and threw it at a nearby tree, which bent over a little on the side, due to the force.

"Wow..you know a lot more than I do, which I hate to admit." Webby said with fascination in her voice as she attempted to mold her snow pile into a snowball herself.

Dewey took it as a compliment and said while smiling, "Thanks for the praise, darling..."

Webby responded by tossing a finished snowball at his face, which sent him a few feet across from where she was standing at.

"Did I do it right? Huh, huh?!" Webby asked anxiously with a nervous look on her face.

Dewey got up with his hands stretching his back and said, "Yep, you did it sweetheart. Good job for your first snowball."

Webby giggled, "Thanks! I knew I could count on you to spend this wonderful day with!"

For some reason after she said that, Dewey's cheeks turned bright red as he smiled while feeling proud of himself.

Webby walked over and kissed him on the cheek as he laughed to himself.

"No problem, darling. Wanna make a snowman now?"

"Sure thing! How do we start?"

Dewey started a roll a pile of snow into a large ball and said, "Here we go. Alright Webby, roll up another pile of snow into a slighter smaller snowball than this one while I get an Abarham Lincoln hat, and two sticks."

Webby nodded excitedly and did what she was told to by Dewey.

They finished up most of it except all they have to do is find something to use for a nose and to create a face for the snowman.

Dewey found a carrot that was left on the ground, and Webby created the snowman's face using more pieces of coal. (Two for the eyes and five for the mouth. Classy, ain't it?)

Webby started to giggle for some reason after the snowman was complete.

Dewey got confused and asked, "What's so funny, Webs? What are you giggling about?"

Webby said while trying to hold her laughter in, "You got snow on your backside! Bwahahaha!"

His cheeks turned bright red as he got rid of the snow on his backside, while muttering angrily to himself, "How would she like it if she got snow on her butt?..."

While she was giggling, she spread her arms and legs against the ground, unintentionally creating a snow angel.

Dewey saw this and told her, "Nice snow angel, Webby!"

Webby stopped laughing when she thought that she heard Dewey call her an angel, and got up from the ground.

She blushed and said, "Gosh, Dewey...I never thought that you were so sweet..."

Dewey repiled, "Yes I am sweet, especially to you, but look at the ground to where you were before! You made a snow angel!"

Webby gasped, looked behind her on the ground, and there it was, a snow angel.

She cheered as she said, "Oh my gosh! I did it, Dewey!"

Dewey gave her a thumbs up and said, "You did it indeed! I'm so proud of you, Webby!"

Webby stuttered, "T-thanks...D-D-Dewey. Sorry if I was embarassing."

Dewey said, "No need to feel ashamed, dear. I love you just the way you are."

Webby smiled widely and continued to cheer loud and proud as Dewey marveled at their snowman, Webby's snow angel, and the broken tree.

Today was a solid day so far! Nothing could ruin this day!...

Right?...

 **Webby made her first snowman with Dewey, and made a snow angel, thanks to the power of laughter!**

 **Because remember...FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! xD**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!**

 **Dewey and Webby are a sweet couple together, aren't they?**

 **Be sure to look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chocolate Bar Stick

**I don't own DuckTales 1987 and DuckTales 2017.**

 **They belong to Walt Disney Animation and Disney Channel.**

Dewey and Webby were already full of energy from having fun with snow previously.

Dewey couldn't wait to have a sweet and cool treat with his darling Webby after the previous positive events of today.

He asked, "Webby, I have a question. What's tastier than snow, but a sweet cold treat?"

Webby thought for a few seconds before she grinned excitedly and replied, "Ice cream?!"

Dewey nodded and said, "Correct, Webster! Let's go and have a sweet treat together!"

Webby jumped in joy, hugged Dewey tightly while her tail was wagging in excitement, and they both ran to a nearby ice cream truck that was selling ice cream, which fits, especially during the wintertime.

Dewey got a chocolate ice cream bar while Webby got an ice cream sandwich with three different flavors.

(Y'know, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate?)

They sat on a nearby sidewalk coated in ice and decided to have their ice cream treats while sitting down.

Dewey sparked another conversation by asking, "Hey Webby, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

Webby looked at Dewey with sparkling eyes while she was eating her ice cream sandwich and said, "Sure, you can ask me anything. You can trust me."

Dewey blushed upon meeting eye contact with Webby and asked, "Why did you decide to spend the day with me out of all people in your life? I'm not complaining, but why?"

Webby swallowed her first bit of ice cream sandwich, and says with geniuine concern, "Your the only one who truly understands who I am, Dewey. Huey may be smart, Louie may be a bit lazy from times to times, and Lena may be cool, but you are my very best friend...and my boyfriend."

Dewey was deeply touched by these choice of words and said with a croocked, flustered smile and blushing red cheeks, "G-gosh, Webby. D-do I really mean that much to y-you?..."

Webby smiled endearingly and said sweetly, "Of course, darling. You and I are like two soulmates for life. By the way, your ice cream's melting."

Dewey's eyes widened and quickly ate his melting chocolate bar by swallowing it in one gulp, but doing it so fast resulted in Dewey choking on the popsicle stick in his throat.

Webby quickly reacted by getting up, finishing the rest of her ice cream sandwich, and started using the heimlich technique in order to get the popsicle stick from Dewey's throat.

She attempted it four times, but at the fifth attempt, it successfully got out of his throat.

Then it flew across the street, hit a car, and the car crashed into a nearby streetlight.

Webby and Dewey looked at each other with wide eyes full of fear and began to run away from the scene in fear of getting in trouble, all just because of an unintentional ice cream popsicle stick getting stick in Dewey's throat.

That didn't go so well, did it?...

Poor Dewey didn't plan that to happen at all.

This day just might not go as well as they thought.

 **Webby's a tough and sweet one, isn't she**

 **Although she can be stubborn, she has a good heart, especially towards Dewey here**

 **See you in the next chapter** **of Snowy Day!**

 **NOTE: By the way, I'm considering doing more Debbigail stories like this in the near future.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skating & Sledding

As Dewey and Webby were done running away from the little ice cream scene, they stopped to let themselves take a few moments to breathe.

Dewey looked ashamed in front of Webby as he started to apologize, "Sorry, Webby...That was embarassing, wasn't it?."

Webby frowned, put a hand behind his shoulder and said, "Oh, Dewey. It was my fault for allowing that to happen. Sorry that it didn't go as planned for us.."

Dewey smiled faintly for a second, before he began to plan for what they should do next today.

He decided on learning how to ice skate at frozen lake.

He asked Webby, "Wanna go ice skating? But that depends on if you want to.."

Webby said, "Of course! Especially learning about ice skating with you!"

They both ran over to a frozen lake, surrounded by trees without leaves, covered in snow.

Dewey took off his backpack (that he had on, sorry...), and pulled out four skates for both of them to wear in order to ice skate together.

He gave Webby pink skates and put on blue skates for himself to wear.

"You ready, Webby darling?" Dewey asked with a snarky smile on his face.

Webby giggled and told Dewey, "You sound like Mr. McDuck!"

Dewey was glad that he could cheer her up and said, "I guess I do, don't I?"

Webby nodded as she started to try and skate properly, but she ended up slipping and falling on her back.

Dewey came to her side, helped her up by grabbing her hand and pulling her back to standing back up on her legs.

"Webbigail, watch this from a professional skater!" As Dewey said this, Webby frowned and rolled her eyes while thinking, "Oh boy. This'll probably go well."

He started to skate while spiraling around on the ice and then made a stop by dragging his skates on the side of the frozen lake.

He smiled proudly while Webby watched stunned and impressed by her boyfriend's skills at ice skating.

Webby chuckled awkwardly and said, "Guess I underestimated you, Dewey..."

Dewey reassured her, "Don't worry, Webby. We all do it towards others from time to time."

Blushing in embarassment, she decided to give ice skating another chance.

But before she could do it on her own, Dewey went over to Webby and held her hands while she attempted to stay balanced on her skates.

She looked up and her face turned red when she saw Dewey holding her hands while they practiced together as a team.

Her thoughts were, "Oh gosh...Dewey's hands are so warm during this winter time.."

It took several attempts, but Webby eventually got the hold of ice skating, especially with Dewey holding her hands.

Afterwards, they both decided on riding on a sled down a hill.

They snuck back to the mansion, grabbed Webby's sled from the Mount Neverest trip they had, and climbed up a steep, snowy hill together.

They got to the top eventually, both got on the sled together, and had Webby in the front and Dewey in the back of the sled.

Dewey asked Webby, "You ready for a REAL sledding expierience, sweetheart?"

Webby cheered, "Woo-hoo! Let's do this without a hurricane this time to kill us!"

Dewey physically winced a bit hearing that, remembering their near-death sled ride down Mount Neverest.

"Let's just get this over w-WHOA!"

Dewey held onto the sled as she interrupted his sentence, while Webby herself steered the sleigh down the hill.

Eventually, they saw a rock in the shape of a ramp, and Webby, being the adventurous girl that she is, dared herself to use it as a way of gaining more speed and agility.

They flew in the air, and crashed into a snowman that they built eariler on the same day.

They both emerged from a pile of snow and both shared a laugh together from that little adventure that they had.

The ice cream accident was a minor accident, so maybe this day just turned around for the better.

Just as things turned around for the better...

"Hey lovebirds!"

"Oh Dewford! It's us!"

Dewey and Webby turned around and saw...

"GUYS?! What are you doing here?!"

Louie laughed and Huey asked, "Wanna have a snowball challenge, Dewford?"

Dewey had an adventurous glimmer in his eyes alongside Webby and said, "Challenge accepted, bro! Bring it on!"

Louie then thought, "Oh crap, I forgot that Webby's on Dewey's side! Huey, you idiot! What were you thinking?!"

 **Oh dear.**

 **Our sweet and adventurous couple have encountered Huey and Louie!**

 **Tune in for the big snowball brawl between Dewey and Webby VS Huey and Louie!**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that I was originally going to end this with Dewey and Webby being chased by a yeti or a snowstorm, but I decided against it and wanted to have a snowball fight at one point in the story, because...**

 **What's a winter story without a snowball fight at one point? Who can think of that?!**


	5. Chapter 5: Huey & Louie's Revenge

Dewey and Webby were in a situation right now.

They were meeting face to face with Dewey's brothers, Huey and Louie.

Huey was smart, clever, organized, and a cunning brother when it came to knowledge and facts.

Louie was lazy, witty, dull, and a sneaky brother when it came to money and treasure.

(But of course Louie can't have any gold or treasure at all, because there was one rule: Scrooge is the one who's rich, not Louie!)

Dewey broke the silence by asking, "Where were you guys at? Me and Webby thought that we successfully managed to sneak past you this morning!"

Huey chuckled to himself and said with a prideful smirk, "Simple my dear brother Dewford. Me and Louie set up a phone rumble alarm system that can detect when you and your girlfriend, Webby sneak out to have fun together in the snow!"

Louie then interrupted, "Basically, we wanted to spoil your fun with Webby to mess with you in an engaging snowball duel. But since Webby's on your team, we'll give you all that we've got right now."

Dewey's cheeks turned bright red as he yelled, "You guys like to mess with me like this?! Your no fair at all!"

Webby came to Dewey's defense and asked, "Yeah. Are you two JEALOUS of him?"

Huey and Louie's tails perked up when they heard that, so their cheeks turned bright pink in rage and embarassment.

Louie stuttered, "N-no! We just w-w-want to mess with you..."

"Yeah, why would you think that me and Louie are jealous?!"

Webby said, rolling her eyes with a sarcastic tone, "Your pink cheeks explain it."

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON SISTA! YOUR GOING DOWN!" Louie yelled in frustration as he rapidly gathered a pile of snow in his winter attire from the Mount Neverest trip alongside Huey, who puffed his cheeks in anger.

Louie pulled out a dart gun that was heavy motified by Launchpad to shoot snowballs instead of toy darts.

Dewey and Webby's instincts told them to duck and cover as they both cowered behind a nearby pile of snow.

Dewey yelled as snowballs were being shot across the sidelines, "We can't just cower in fear, Webster! We've got to come up with a strategy to get those bozos back!"

Webby yelled back, "I have an idea already, Dewey! And besides, even I didn't expect them to pull a Kylo Ren attack on the both of us!"

Dewey questioned her, "Who's Kylo Re-?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, SWEETIE! NOW COME ON WITH ME!" Webby interrupted as the two of them began to run away from their slowly shrinking fort.

"That dosen't make sense!" Dewey yelled as he ran across the snow.

"I know it does!" Webby explained in a nutshell.

"Exactly!"

She ran to the backyard of McDuck Manor, grabbed her grappling hook gun nearby the pool where the houseboat was at, and told Dewey as she held his hand, "That's it! Now c'mon!"

Unforunately, Huey was one step ahead, hid in a tree, and at the right moment, took an embarassing picture of Dewey holding Webby's hand with the camera Webby used the first time she and the triplets met.

Huey said as he held the photo, "Ooooh! How pwecious and adorable to see our two loveducks holding hands like Romeo and Juliet! Bwahahaha!"

Dewey took notice of Huey while Webby was finishing her strategy on how to defeat Louie and his snowgun.

He yelled, "Gimme that photo, Hewford! OR ELSE YOU'LL SUFFER THE WRATH OF DEWEY DUCK!"

Huey chuckled maniacly as he hid inside the tree once more and threw the camera at Dewey without the photo.

Webby used her grappling hook, launched it at the tree of where Huey was in, the grapple caught onto Huey's glove that held the embarrassing photo, and she moved the grapple with force.

Huey was sent flying across the house and smashed into Louie, who dropped the snowgun in fear and tried to run away, but it was too late.

Webby took this as her chance to attack, and used the dropped snowgun to her own advantage against Huey and Louie.

While Webby fired snowballs at both Huey and Louie, Dewey grabbed the photo, put it in his pocket, and laughed as Webby continued her newfound attack.

Huey and Louie panicked, got up, and ran away like wee little boys who just saw a horror movie.

The two boys ran back inside the mansion, locked the door to their room, and hid underneath their blankets in fear.

Huey peeked from underneath his blanket and asked, "Louie, can you check if Dewey and Webby are gone yet?...Please?"

Louie rolled his eyes and continued to play on his phone underneath his blanket as a sign of surrendering to the power of Debbigail.

Huey simply facepalmed as he continued to shiver in fear.

Outside the manor, Dewey and Webby cheered and laughed as they celebrated their victory against Huey and Louie's embarassing forces.

Dewey complimented, "Webby, you were awesome out there! You totally nailed it!"

Webby giggled and said, "Thanks! You were amazing out there, too! Even if I handled most of the work, I couldn't have done it without your cute face out there alongside me!"

Dewey got all flustered again and chuckled modestly while kicking his foot in the snow.

"No problem, sweetie..I'm glad to have a partner like you."

The two ducklings laughed to themselves as they were sure that Huey and Louie both wouldn't be coming back for more later on.

Unaware to them, Scrooge, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley were watching it all unfold from inside of the mansion, looking down from a high window.

Scrooge smiled proudly from inside as he shed a tear of joy and said, "They'll make a pair of fine adventurers one day...I can feel it in my old guts."

Mrs. Beakley couldn't help but chuckle as she said, "Poor Huey and Louie didn't know who they were against, weren't they?"

Donald chuckled too, but deep inside, he hoped that Huey and Louie were okay after that attack from Webby and Dewey.

 **Once again, the day was saved, thanks to...Debbigail!**

 **(I couldn't help myself on making that Powerpuff Girls joke there, sorry. xD)**

 **Anyways, I legitimately h** **ope that you all enjoyed this one! If it felt rushed or unfinished in any way personally, then I'm sorry.**

 **I'll hopefully try to learn more after this** **story.**

 **Either way, I hope to see you next time in Chapter 6!**

 **Dewey and Webby's day in the snow** **is coming to an end soon...**


	6. Chapter 6: Hot Cocoa and Mistletoe

**H** **ope you enjoy Chapter 6!**

 **I don't own DuckTales 87 and 2017 at all.**

 **This chapter was an idea from another friend of mine on** **line!**

 **So here it is, the sixth chapter of this Debbigail story...**

Webby had just realized that she hasn't asked Dewey about engaging into her own idea for an activity before the day ends, because it was sunset by then.

She started to wonder what activity would the both of them would enjoy doing together.

Her face turned bright pink at one of her own private suggestions involving making contact with each other under a mistletoe.

But other then that, she couldn't think of anything else to do for today.

Besides, by the time she was done walking around Duckberg in silence with Dewey, the sun was already gone and it was night time already.

But everybody's shops were shining bright into the night, as if it were all just a dream.

Webby's curiousity got the better of her, so she slowly pressed her face against one of the windows of a small and wooden bakery.

Dewey took notice of her and followed where she was going.

When he saw her face pressing against the window of a small bakery that wasn't very packed at this time of night, he couldn't help but snicker at the look on Webby's face while she glanced inside with her twinkling eyes.

Webby heard Dewey's slight laughs and turned away from him, blushing in deep embarassment.

Dewey might've been harsh there, so he decided to comfort her at this time.

"H-hey, I was only kidding there, Webs. I just thought it looked funny.." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder from the right side behind her.

Webby swallowed a lump in her throat and said while stuttering, "N-nah, Dewey. It's okay to laugh. I was just being silly, t-that's all." She played with her hair a bit and her cheeks turned bright red again.

Dewey then decided to ask, "Wanna go inside the bakery and have a cup of hot cocoa together, then? I'll pay for both of our cups."

She was a bit hesitant at first, but hearing Dewey's kind words was more than enough to get her to have a taste from a cup of hot cocoa with him, so she nodded slowly.

He offered to hold hands with her, so latched her right hand to his left hand.

They went inside together, holding hands as they went to the front desk of the small bakery to take their order.

Webby looked at what they had on the menu, and saw that they were having a special cup of hot cocoa as a special treat during this holiday season.

An elderly dog came to see the young couple at the front desk and asked, "May I take your order, youngsters?"

Dewey spoke for Webby on what they both wanted, "We would like two cups of your hot cocoa, please."

Webby thought that it was out of the ordinary to hear Dewey use the word "mister" to somebody, but she chose to simply nod to Dewey's words instead.

The elder dog nodded and said, "Coming right up, you two young loveducks. I'll be back in a few seconds with your orders."

As he left to the kitchen, Dewey and Webby simply looked away from each other, cheeks burning bright.

Dewey felt a warm sensation while holding his girlfriend's hand on a cold winter night.

Webby also felt this too and smiled while waiting quietly, only noticing that they were all alone at this time of night in a bakery.

"We came at a lucky time or otherwise, it would've probably felt more embarassing than it already is for us." She thought as the young ducks decided to sit down while waiting.

The old dog came back to the young ducks, holding both of their hot cocoa orders.

Dewey then reached for his pocket to pay for both him and his sweetheart, Webby.

Before he could pull his money out, the old dog simply chuckled and gave them their cups.

Dewey got a bit frightened by this, so he asked nervously, "A-are you sure, sir? G-give me a second and I'll-!"

The old dog cut Dewey's words as he repiled, "No need for your money, kiddo. It's the holiday season, and at this time of the year, we love to give our fresh cups of hot cocoa to innocent people like you as our own way of wishing you all a Merry Christmas!"

Webby was heartwarmed by these words as she spoke with a kind and gentle smile, "Merry Christmas to you too, sir."

"No problem, but you two should head home now. It's getting late and I need to close this shop up and head back to my family."

Dewey and Webby's eyes widened in realization that their family might be worried about them, especially at this time and hour at night.

"Oh crud..the old dude's right, Webby! We better get back to OUR own family too!" Dewey told Webby in a worried look on his face.

She nodded quickly as the two of them headed out, while the old dog turned off the lights and closed the bakery for tonight.

Dewey and Webby said as the old dog was walking away to another direction and going inside an old brown vehicle, "Merry Christmas, sir!"

The old dog repiled with a jolly voice, "Merry Christmas to you too and have a delightful Christmas with your rich family!"

Before he left, Dewey asked, "Oh! What's your name and when will you open your bakery tomorrow?"

"My name's Richard and I will open up again at 10! Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if we could hang out again sometime!"

Richard chuckled as he drove off into the streets, with Dewey and Webby heading back to their home at McDuck Manor.

When they got back home, they were greeted by Huey, Louie, and Lena at the front gates of McDuck Manor.

When they opened the gates for Dewey and Webby, Webby jumped and gave Lena a big hug into her arms.

"Merry Christmas, Lena!" She said while clutching onto Lena tightly in her arms.

Lena repiled with an embarassed tone, "M-merry Christmas, I guess? It's cold right now, Webby and can you please let go now?"

Webby let go from the hug and simply chuckled at Lena's joke.

Meanwhile, Huey and Louie walked over to Dewey and hugged him, in which he returned the favor back.

After they released each other from embrace, Louie whispered angrily, "Dewey, you are so dead when we get to bed. Payback 101!"

Dewey chuckled nervously as Huey nudged him on the shoulder for their snowball brawl from eariler.

Huey then stated, "This is nice and all, but can we head back inside? I'm freezing my tail feathers out here!"

As Huey ran back inside, Dewey and Louie shared a laugh as they all headed back inside after this long winter day.

Before Dewey and Webby went back inside, Webby looked up the front door and saw a mistletoe.

She remembered the tradition from eariler, so she simply grabbed Dewey with all of her might on his shoulders, sweeped him up to her straight position, leaned in, and gave him a passionate kiss on the beak!

Instead of trying to pull away from the smooch, he simply gave up and kissed her back.

Louie, who saw this happen, seized the oppurtunity with the camera in his hands, and snapped a picture of Dewey and Webby making out under the mistletoe.

He snickered as he was about to head upstairs into their bedroom in order to show Huey and Lena the photo of Webby and Dewey kissing under the mistletoe.

But he was caught by Webby in time and was given a beating from her before she took the picture away from his hands and went to her room with Dewey behind her, chuckling with pride as he went back to his bedroom with Huey upstairs.

Lena came back downstairs as Dewey went up, and saw Louie, lying on the floor, looking pretty beaten up a bit.

She kinda felt sorry for him, and for once, went down to help him back up to his webbed feet.

Louie, who took notice of this action with his cheeks turning bright red as hs said, heading back upstairs to see Huey, "T-thanks for the help, Lena...not that I wanted or needed it."

Lena simply rolled her eyes at Louie's words and followed him upstairs to where he was going with Huey.

(Someone's got a crush, dosen't he?...)

Before Dewey and Webby went to bed, Webby went to her room and put both photos from the snowball fight and the mistletoe kiss into her private drawer, containing a collection of photos with her favorite memories.

She looked to the reader and winked at him/her before closing the drawer with her private happy memories as she went to her bed and fell asleep, all with a warm smile on her face.

Dewey went to bed at the same time and fell asleep too, but not before whispering, "Goodnight, everybody..."

 **That was a warm and fuzzy chapter, wasn't it?**

 **Richard really did show a lot of support for our sweet and happy couple, Dewey and Webby.**

 **Also, I put in some Louie X Lena as a bonus bit for the story!**

 **FUN FACT: I originally wanted to have a scene with Dewey and Webby walking home together on the silent road together instead of heading home immediately**

 **I decided to scrap the idea for that, as I felt that I've already had a similar scene like that in a previous chapter**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this "final chapter" of the main plot** **of this story.**

 **This isn't the last one, don't worry just yet.**

 **The BONUS seventh chapter is the last one.**

 **I already have some ideas for the bonus chapter already!** **(Hahaha...)**

 **See you all later, you guys!**

 **(And have a happy Christmas in July, too!)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bonus Resolution

**Here it is, you guys.**

 **The end of this story once and for all.**

 **I just wanted to thank you all for your positive feedback towards this Debbigail story so far.**

 **With all of that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the ending to this story!**

Dewey didn't normally wake up early in the morning, but for his own personal reasons, he woke up at 5 AM all by himself, while everybody else were asleep.

Or so he thought.

When he woke up, he decided to have some alone time to himself and take a look outside to watch the sun rise to the sky. With the silence of a mouse at night, Dewey managed to successfully sneak outside of McDuck Manor and climb on top of the roof of the mansion to get a good view of the sunrise.

Once he got onto the roof, he sighed as he sat down on top, all by himself on a roof that felt really cold when sitting down this early.

But then, he took a glance to another part of the roof and saw something sneaking across the manor's rooftop.

This startled Dewey, causing him to lose his balance and nearly fell off the roof when a hand grabbed onto his before he went down any further.

He looked up to see whoever was holding onto his hand on top of the roof, and it was Webby, glancing at Dewey with a worried look on her face. She was wearing a pink nightgown, rather than her usual attire for most of the daytime.

"Webby?! W-what are you doing up here at this time of the morning?" Dewey asked her, baffled as she pulled him back on top of the manor, on the roof.

"I'm only up here because it's one of my personal hobbies! What are YOU doing up here, then?" She asked as she glared at him.

"I only came out here...for my own purposes. Since you might want to be alone, I may as well leave you to your own business then. See ya!"

Before Dewey could start climbing back down carefully, Webby grabbed his hand as she yelled, "NO! Please don't go!"

He glanced at her, stunned at this side of her as he asked, "How come, Webs?"

She looked away from Dewey as she said quietly, "Don't tell anybody this, but...I can get really afraid sometimes."

"You?! Afraid! How come? You are amazing, Webby!"

"Nobody's perfect, Dewey. Even the amazing ones, like myself..."

Dewey held her hand as she looked back at him, with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Webs. I'm not going anywhere until you get better."

Feeling touched by Dewey's actions, she gave a small, but comforting smile at him with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"T-thank you..."

"No problem. If you need any help or assistance, I'll be by your side as your boyfriend and BFF."

Webby giggled as Dewey said this to her, and the two of them sat down on the roof together as the sunrise came.

There wasn't as much snow as there was on Dewey and Webby's snowy day that ended with the young couple meeting a distant new friend in the process.

Once the sun was up in the now blue sky, Dewey and Webby slowly and carefully got down from the manor's roof and went back inside as Huey and Louie came downstairs from their bedroom after a long night of sleep.

"Morning fellow brothers! How did you two sleep?" Dewey asked seemingly innocently as Webby tried to stiffle her laughter inside.

Huey rolled his eyes as Louie said, "We slept fine, Romeo. Speaking of which, how did you two get up eariler than we did, hmm?"

Lena walked by to the door and said before she left by slamming the door, "Maybe they were busy making out on the rooftop before you two woke up. SEE YA!"

Louie laughed as Huey said, "That does seem plausible...I must know what was going on between you two."

Dewey hid his blushing face in his hands as Webby glared at Huey and Louie with embarassed anger towards them.

"Note to self: Dip their respective pillows with honey and set a booby trap in their beds later..." Webby thought as she and Dewey both left with not much confidence as they had before.

This was going to last until they turn old enough to move out legally, wasn't it?

But that didn't matter as the young couple began to eat breakfast and that they would both treasure their fun day in the snow as one of their many fun times together forever.

Love was powerful, even between two young ducklings named Dewey and Webby who lived in a manor in a city called Duckberg.

 **THE END**

 **I hope this made for a satisfying ending for all of you guys**.

 **If it wasn't and felt rushed, then I'm sorry for my writing right now**.

 **I'll hopefully try to get better as a writer, as I continue to publish stories and oneshots**.

 **Either way, I hoped that you all had a wonderful 4th of July and I'll see you all later**!


End file.
